The present invention relates to a combination normal-sowing and fine-sowing wheel for sowing machines, wherein a fine-sowing wheel can be attached to a sowing shaft by means of an interlocking and clamping connection and is mounted next to a normal-sowing wheel as a separate component in a sowing housing on the same sowing shaft, wherein the fine-sowing wheel can be coupled to the normal-sowing wheel by means of a coupling bolt that can be secured in two operating positions by means of stops and wherein both the normal-sowing wheel and the fine-sowing wheel have, in addition to a central bore, another bore that accommodates the coupling bolt.
A combination normal-sowing and fine-sowing wheel of this type is known from German Pat. No. 837,022. The stops for the coupling bolt in this known sowing wheel are very expensive to manufacture. Mounting the stops in particular demands a lot of expensive and time-consuming manual labor. The normal-sowing wheel has a radial bore to accommodate the stops. The radial bore intersects with the bore that accommodates the coupling bolt. Mounting the stops is a complicated process, involving inserting the coupling bolt in its bore in the normal-sowing wheel, positioning a ball that operates in relation to the stops and in conjunction with grooves in the coupling bolt in the radial bore, inserting in the same bore a spring that operates in conjunction with the stops, and screwing into the bore the grub screw that secures the stops. The expense of manufacturing and assembling the stops is accordingly absolutely unacceptable.